


Super Pout

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [175]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker History, Gabriel has a strange to-do list, Gabriel will get around to writing it one day, M/M, Manly Dean, Maybe - Freeform, Pouting Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6084594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dean is unfairly adorable and no one is immune.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Pout

The day that Dean gives up the last of his manly reservations and decides to use his sweet, pillow-y, pouty lips against them is another day that will earn its own chapter in Bunker History, the writing of which is somewhere between ‘accidentally wash the dogs in a tub of industrial-strength purple dye’ and ‘turn Sammy into a sexy-haired Medusa for a day’ on Gabriel’s to-do list.

 

Its strength rivals that of Lucifer’s _Mika-please-I-love-you-so-much-please-please-please_ face, and its power is comparable to Castiel’s _I’m-such-a-cute-baby-angel_ lip quiver. Gabriel himself is so impressed by its sheer destructive effectiveness that he would go so far as to place it in the same legendary ranks as his _I’m-going-to-be-sad-forever-if-I-don’t-get-my-way-and-then-there-won’t-be-any-more-puppies-or-kittens-or-butterflies-or-rainbows_ sobs.

 

No one is immune to Dean’s pout, but the rest of his flock will later swear up and down that it truly isn’t their fault. Manly green-eyed ex-hunters simply shouldn’t look so freaking _adorable_ when they look up at one through fluttery eyelashes and stick their soft, cushiony, cherubic lips out in tiny, miserable-looking little pouts. They were simply taken aback by their supremely manly friend/mate/brother suddenly looking so dang cute.

 

Sam secretly calls it the Super Pout. Whenever it makes its dreaded appearance, he all buts falls to his knees and cries, “I’ll do anything; just please be happy again!”

 

Super Pout’s monarchial reign ends when Lucifer gets the divine inspiration to send his littlest brother in with the beast to kiss it right off of Dean’s face.

 

And as to whether or not that plan worked, let’s just say that Sam quickly renamed Super Pout to Dean’s _I’m-going-to-go-have-sexy-times-with-a-certain-blue-eyed-dark-haired-Angel-of-the_ - _Lord-and-you’re-not-so-suck-it_ face. Said face is generally followed directly by Dean’s _seriously-Cas-suck-it_ face, at which point Sam usually stops watching.


End file.
